Transformer Biology
The Cybertronian Biology is complex in its physiology and focuses on the various systems inside of every alien entity who was born on the planet Cybertron. Each of the following organisms and parts is listed in order of significance. Mainframe System The Mainframe System is an advanced robotic-skeletal structure inside of every Transformer. The main frame consists of over 2,150 different metallic bones, with each metallic bone is integrated with adjoining moveable joints, with a very sophisticated level of body articulation that allows every Cybertronian to convert back and forth into different modes. However, the bones can slightly reformat every time a Transformer scans a different vehicle or creature. Also sex The mainframe is made up of millions of mechanical cells that have been hardened to ensure durability. The hardest mainframe component in the entire system is the cranial lobe or skull that protects the brain sufficiently from damage such as from weapons fire. Furthermore, the lobe is more likely to survive heavy weapons blast or explosion than almost any other mainframe part in the body. The Mainframe system consists of the main parts, please note that these are only a fraction of all of the mainframe parts that are in the entire Cybertronian body: Cranial Lobe - Protects the brain module, has 95 different bone parts in it. Mandible - Essentially the Manible is a type of jaw that allows a Transformer to speak. Specific CNA mutations have configured the cranial lobe not to possess a mandible. Receptor Orifice - The orifice allows the audio receptor component to fit into the socket safely and easily. However, depending on the Cybertronian's genetic code, the socket can be either in front of the face near the cheek, on the sides of the head, or sometimes in both places at once. Hexa-Lateral Scapula - This part of the mainframe is essentially the shoulder joints on both left/right sides of the body, that is made up of six individual pieces, each part interlayered with over 54 different articulated joints that permits massive movement to the arms, which allows an efficient amount of upper-body strength, and conversion mechanics. Restarlueus '''- This framework is an integrated frame of 43 arm joints and 54 Carpal frame joints. These joints are linked together, where those interlinked pieces are connected directly into the Hexa-Lateral Scapula through a circuitry socket that allows bypassing joint circuitry and vessels to pass through. Like many other various bones in the Mainframe System, these pieces possess the ability to enable the Cybertronian to convert between forms. '''Bitarlueus - This part of the mainframe is the equivalency to a forearm bone. Just as the Restarlueus, this component is primarily made of the same mainframe pieces, and has the Carpal frame joints adjoined. Carpustronos - The Carpustronos is the inner mainframe of both hands. Unlike most of the components in the frame, the Carpustronos has the same function equivalency to a human hand; which includes movement of all fingers in unison, movements of singular fingers, and bending of each finger including the thumb. Thoraxal Cavity - This is the upper portion of the chest area. The cavity itself has over 132 various mainframe parts attached to it. Each like the Hexa-Lateral Scapula has interlayered bone components that allow a Cybertronian to convert between alternate and bipedal forms. Bipedalism Cord - The equivalency to a spinal cord that is a director attached to the Cranial Lobe. Unlike humans where the cranium joints allow movement to a certain amount of degrees, Cybertronians have a quad-layered joint that is in-between the tip of the cord and their cranium. This allows the head to potentially rotate 360 degrees to allow transformation into an alternate form. Pelvis - A Cybertronian Pelvis is the frame component located on the lower level of the body, also inter interlinked with 63 other elements including the legs attached to it. A Cybertroian's pelvis, like a human's pelvis, is similar when it comes to the width of it in gender. Femmes naturally have wider pelvises than the male Transformers do, to complement the MCC (Maternal Conceiving Chamber) that holds the spark and body of a new protoform or sparkling. Tibulen - '''Located in the top portion of the leg the Tibulen contains 235 different mainframe bone pieces, and also applies vital support and integrity to the lower legs. '''Cadulen - The Cadulen is the lower portion legs. Its parts are interlinked together with the Tibulen with combining frame parts 235 + 336 = 571 and has 336 different frame components; the most substantial amount out of all mainframe bones in the body. The Cadulen has sockets embedded into the joints that allow mechanical organs and vehicle components to be configured onto them after the process of scanning and forming. The Spark The Spark is a highly intense energetic, living particle or organism that is the soul or life force of every Cybertronian. A spark contains a highly complex energy signature and genetic code called CNA (Cybertroniasknucleic acid). The Spark of a Transformer usually is connected to the Transformer his or herself through a series of systematic neural, bio-metallic pathways throughout the entire body, integrated with mechanical organs, body fluids, and circuitry which all leads to the very source of the Spark's origin inside of the laser core of the chest. All sparks have a mathematical energy code computation of 63.574393848, however, the code similar to the code of a Transformer's gender is too complex to be translated to numerical terms, thus a simpler form of it is explained. Sparks are usually spherically shaped, with a series of smaller spherical molecular cells inside of the organism called Metabolism, with each mini-sphere containing a small fragment of the overall CNA genetics of the Spark itself. They also have another series of electrical-like waves that rotate and adequately pulsate around the Spark sphere. Cybertronian medical science states, that the electrical waves are a type of energy pattern, recycling energy back and forth from cell to cell inside of the spark and so forth. It's also stated that the Spark's electrical waves generate heat at levels of 136 degrees Fahrenheit, to generate cellular growth at both the molecular and subatomic levels. Through this, a spark can feed tiny spark fragments into every living organism in the Transformer's body every 1.52 fraction of a second. Sparks by colour patterns are usually a glowing blue, though research shows this may not be the only case. As seen in Beast Machines, Transformers have been known to possess sparks of a green-ish, red-ish, or pink-ish colours. A different spark's colour may vary due to a Cybertronian's background, gender, age, and sometimes genetic mutation. The colours of different sparks can easily be applied to how humans by genetics, have either similar or different hair and eye colour from their parents. Depending on whom a Transformer's genetic parents' or other origin was, may determine the colour of his/her spark. As aforementioned, there is more than only one singular spark fragment inside the body of every Transformer. Tiny spark fragments are fed into every living organ, fluid cell, and circuitry pathway into every living Transformer. Tiny spark fragments are fed into neural pathways every time an older wave of spark cells die, to keep the vital organs in the body functional. Cybertronian medical research stated because of this, a Transformer's facial and skin structure can change over time due to this after scanning a new form. A spark's maximum living capacity can be up to millions of years, depending on the overall vitality of the Spark if it hasn't suffered any form of defects. Once a spark's energetic weakens, the laser core is destroyed or is beyond repair from regeneration capabilities, the spark as mentioned by ancient Cybertronian legend returns to the Allspark of Primus. Also believed in legend, a spark's resonance energy can still return as a type of reincarnation by being manifested into the physical through any forms of origin of a Transformer, and can be interchanged between alternate universes. However, Cybertron's scientists are still attempting to understand where precisely a spark goes to after death. One of the other thing we do not know is the baby was name DickHead (It has been mentioned that if a Transformer's body is damaged beyond regeneration repair and if the spark is still alive, the spark must be carefully removed from the dead laser core through an advanced process called Extraction Source Conveyance by removing the existing spark from the old body, and placing the spark into a new body through another process of advanced neural rewriting. From there the spark will reconfigure the new body's appearance and overall structure to best accommodate the overall appearance preference and genetics of the spark when it was born inside of the old body at birth) CNA (Cybertroniasknucleic acid) Cybertroniasknucleic acid is the advanced genetic code of every Cybertronian, that originates mainly from the spark. Similar to a human's DNA (Deoxyribonucleic acid), CNA is a sophisticated series of programmed genetic instructions that configure a living Cybertronian with a particular unique appearance, body attributes, optic colour, facial structure, gender, and sometimes the Mainframe System of a Transformer. All Transformers who are classified as '"living" possess a CNA genetic code that gives each Transformer a unique system. CNA originates from the spark of every Transformer, as aforementioned in the previous section and also exists beyond a simple microscopic level. Whenever a spark is placed inside a new body, or if the spark is formed inside of a newborn protoform or sparkling; the spark's CNA genetics automatically configures the body's appearance, re-configures structures, and gives a gender either male or female to the Cybertronian. Finally, It has been known that sparks already set parameters of genetics already embedded into the CNA of all of the elements and that sparks have also been known the possess memories. One example is in Beast Wars where Starscream makes a return his very spark appeared to have some memories. The CNA can be found in a Transformer's blood or extra sponge-like nanite fluid, by a simple sample extraction. Cybertronian scientists can pinpoint almost how a Transformer appeared from a height to body features, to vocal patterns, by merely performing a scan of a substance taken from a Cybertronian. Unlike humans, Cybertronians have over 5 strands of CNA, however, ancients have been known to possess beyond 12 strands of CNA as an ability to make time and interdimensional jumps. CNA like other genetic structures can suffer damage when this occurs; this may cause structural mutation, molecular cell or memory loss. CNA can be affected by viruses, paralysis, and other known infections. The Autobot Corps or Medical Engineering, however, has developed a developed a new form of regenerating CNA as an experimental project. Yet this medical science has not been thoroughly tested on many patients who have been discovered with such defects, as fortunately, CNA infections don't often occur unless in biological warfare situations. (It has been known that inter-relations between a Cybertronian and a different being similar to the Cybertronian genetics can be used in accomplishing a Protoform that is considered interbred; meaning half Transformer, half another robotic/cybernetic alien race. While not hugely popular on Cybertron, research indicates that this method can indeed be accomplished without corruption to either entity's genetic structure in the process of mating to give birth to the half-Cybertronian Protoform) Brain and Neural Circuitry Interface The Brain Module The Brain Module or "Brain" is a vital advanced series hemispheres of processing knowledge, thought patterns, neural reactions, and many other elements from the nerve circuits from every part of the body into the brain. The following components of the are all vital elements of the Cybertronian brain's functionality. All neural fibres that exist throughout the entire body are all united and directly connected directly into the brain. There are over 5 different components to the Transformer brain, other components to the brain assist the being in other reactions and circumstances. However, there are 5 components listed are the primary components of the brain that is far more sophisticated than the human brain. Brain Capacitor Cells - The brain is made up of billions of different capacitor cells, that are mainly derived from nano-mechanical nanites. These cells are what assists in the processing of thoughts inside of a Transformer's brain and are what allows them to learn, and remember experiences. When a Cybertronian is a newborn, his/her brain is very similar to that of an infants' brain, trying to grasp onto anything they can obtain as knowledge. Brain capacitor cells are programmed to perform this, so a Cybertronian can remain aware of his/her environment and acquire knowledge. Sentient Core - The core is a vital brain component that allows 100% natural sentience throughout the entire mind. The sentience that is embedded into the core itself is actually sentient energetic wave patterns derived from the spark, and are fed as energy directly into the brain. Because of this, Cybertroian is capable of a range of all existing emotions known to us humans and potentially more. Personality Hemisphere '- This component of the brain is what defines the personality to the hemisphere of the brain, as well as comprehending, articulating, and saying words and grammar in various languages, however, a Cybertroian like any living being can't understand words unless they are explained if the Transformer doesn't originally understand them. The Personality Hemisphere is located at the right side of the Brain Module and is what defines a Transformer's personality at birth. A Transformer's personality can only be changed due to experience (natural evolution), or by re-programming, this cerebral hemisphere forcefully to allow a new personality to govern the old personality. ''(Despite if a Cyertronian's brain is forcefully re-programmed to possess a different personality, a Transformer's sentient core can overcome and break out of forceful programming if the being has realised this. From there, a Transformer will naturally return to his/her thought patterns and personality) '''Senses Cerebral Center - This particular hemisphere of the brain is where all emotions and physical feelings are embedded into, and where a Transformer can use a specific emotion in whatever time situation. As aforementioned, All Cybertronians naturally possess the same emotions that humans are also capable of, and various others. Transformers also possess the simple five senses that humans have including see, hear, smell, taste, and touch. However Cybertronian studies that Transformer brains can go beyond the limit of simple senses, as an example; the senses component allows a Transformer to feel the entire surroundings around them, and it's also been said they even possess intuition as another form of advanced senses. However, senses such as intuition are also guided by a combination of both the soul and mind. Equilibrium Hemisphere - The Equilibrium Hemisphere is the component of the brain that helps the Cybertronian's movement, agility, balance, flexibility, and stability through. The Equilibrium Hemisphere is combined with a series of Neural circuits that assist as a type of nervous system for a Transformer's body. Whenever a Transformer wants to move his/her arm, head, or leg; brain pulses are fired from the brain module, through the circuitry, and into the body part where it automatically moves. Neural Circuitry Interface The Neural Circuitry Interface '''is an advanced systematic network of highly advanced neural fibre cells that are connected to every part of a living Transformer body. Like the nervous system of a human's, a Cybertronian's neural circuitry communicate information and data directly back to the Brain Module where it is then processed. As with a nervous system, the neural circuitry automatically sends out electrical wave messages that bounce in-between the brain and a part of the body. A Transformer can naturally feel pain or physical pleasure the same way a human does due to these bouncing waves of energy. It also has been known through the ancients, that Transformers can use the neural circuitry to obtain auras and bring forth energy from the conscience of Primus. Neural fibres are highly potent in nano-cells, as there are millions of neural fibres that are found throughout the entire body. At a very detailed level of the periphery, neural fibres appear to be glowing wire-like fibres with energy flowing through each fibre. All fibres are connected directly to the Bipedalism cord, which is linked directly into the Brain Module. If a neural fibre reaches minor damage, the fibres possess a self-regeneration ability that sufficient patches up the damaged fibres. If the neural fibres are severely damaged, medical equipment is required to heal these damaged cells. Cybertronian medical technology has developed the technology, efficient enough to regenerate the cells, resulting in neural healing automatically. The optics of a Transformer is one of the main parts of the body that receives a large amount of neural corroboration — one of the reasons why Transformers can scan and understand their environment and surroundings better than humans can. Advanced Cybertronian peripheral equipment such as visors, can be interfaced through successfully due to the eyes. This allows a wide arrange of peripheral neural capacity that can be accomplished. Nano-Machines '''Nano-Machines (Also known as Nano-Cells, Nano-Organisms, or Nano-Bots) are molecular, living structural organisms that make up the entire body structure of a Transformer. Nano-Machines unlike other organs and components of the Cybertronian of the body are the smallest on the scale, the primary explanation of why there is such a vast number of these cells in all alien Cybertronian entities. A living Transformer has over 50 trillion Nano-Machines, each developed with their unique attributes and functions. Cybertroians aren't alive without the spark. The entity that is alive is the spark